


The Knights of the Old Republic

by AngelWars, The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Being Rewritten, Clones as knights, Fives is a magic boi, M/M, Magical Boys, Medieval clones, They technically aren't clones in this but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWars/pseuds/AngelWars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me/pseuds/The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me
Summary: Currently being rewritten. We'll be back before you know it :)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	1. Under editing

* * *

It was early in the morning when the alarms came. Pitch dark outside still, they all looked out to see what was the matter. Men on horses rode through the streets, their armor painted with colors of their clans, sealed with the insignia of the king who laid lifeless on the decorated cart that was slowly pulled by two of the Knights. Their heads bowed low mourning the death of the good king, preparing for the start of a new reign. A new bloodline. With every clop of hooves against the cobbled stone, people started to fill the streets, whispering prayers, and goodbyes to the fallen ruler. The shuddering feeling of fear slid down the orange knights' spine as the silence never broke between them. 

  


Brown eyes darted from face to face as they rode forward. Man, wife, widow, boy, girl, baker, seamstress. They were all there, mourning the death of their king. Ragged breaths are catching in a younger knight's throat next to him. Like he is trying not to feel emotion, or acknowledge that this is it. The knights of the night are a dying breed. 

  


Three clans; Wolfpack, Torrent, and Shadow. Wolffe, Rex, Fives, Echo, and Cody. They were the king's right-hand task force, his go-to when go to’s have gone wrong. His sons of different blood he used to say. 

  


Coruscant’s knights in shining armor. 

  


So they drew closer to the gates, as the kingdom tailed behind to the tomb. Where all the kings were buried. Rex would be lying if this wasn’t the hardest thing he’d ever done. Laying his second father to rest, when restless events were still to come. Like they had just entered the eye of a hurricane. Calm for now. The captain looked over his shoulder to look at the twins that rode behind him. Echo and Fives. Their heads hung low with sorrow for the only father they’d ever known. As infants, they were dropped on the orphanage's doorstep because they weren’t wanted by the maiden's family. Two strong boys that grew up to become two of the most important people in Coruscant. Rex never knew what they were thinking, it was like they had this telepathic communication. Always unpredictable. But the more dangerous the better. Perhaps Rex had been staring too long. Thinking about his little brothers when he looked at them. 

  


Fives is a charmer like he’d never seen, only eighteen, the boy had more women around him than Rex had when he was that young. The poor boy was honestly not even into women as Rex had learned. Thankfully Fives kept it within the Knighthood, and nowhere else. They’d probably burn him for witchcraft if given the chance. Not that they would be wrong, the boy was practically a witch. All the spells and enchantments he knew were ridiculous. But as much as he uses it for mischief he does use it for good. Echo had been sliced up pretty bad during a battle, scaring the piss out of Fives, they had all been there. They all saw the healing hands, and the golden magic that came with as he whispered the incantation under his breath. An arrow barely missing his head as he did so. Cody and Wolffe watched as the fatal wounds healed, Cody chose not to believe that there was such a thing as magic a long time ago, but not so much anymore. 

  


They marched closer to the tomb, with every step Rex could count how many drinks they may share tonight in celebration of their king. 

  


Cody had been quieter the whole ride to the tomb than he had been when Fox died. The poor man has been a knight as long as Wolffe and still never given a promotion to leader. Even though the leader of the knights was technically laying dead in the back of their wagon. 

  


Soon Coruscant would fall into war, just like the days of old before the good king ruled. The system of how the throne worked was completely ridiculous in Rex’s eyes. If you were victorious on the battlefield then you shall reign on thy kingdom? That’s preposterous, but yet they all signed up to be on that battlefield. Fighting to save Coruscant from the dogs that called themselves true kings. 

  


Wolffe cleared his throat loud enough to bring Rex out of his deep contemplation. The older man held the king's sword on his lap to be buried with him. His helmet laid hooked on the horn of his side, a long-expression tainted with confusion covering the expanse of his features. His scar took up the rest. For a knight with only one good eye, he was one of the best shots Rex had seen before the twins arrived. Cody used to tease Wolffe about how Echo could split another arrow in midair, which only pissed Wolffe off more than he was on a daily basis. Nevertheless, Rex took his own helmet off, just over the hill they could see men on their horse waiting at the tomb. 

  


The knights of the republic didn’t just consist of Five, every man and woman from the three clans were knighted at the age of seventeen. With the exception of the mothers, who left the knighthood just before they had their baby. Torrent was one of the largest houses in the kingdom. They, for centuries, have been noble loyal knights to every king. The kin was strong and fearless, ready to fight anytime anywhere to protect their home and loved ones. 

  


“Will you be the one to give the eulogy?” Wolffe asked lowly. 

  


Rex glanced towards Cody who watched listening. A swift nod was Wolffe’s answer. “I intend to, yes. But if you’d like to speak, do not hesitate. He was just as much a father to you as he was to us.”

  


Cody chuckled dryly. “Father is an understatement, he practically bottle-fed us. He was everything and more.” Wolffe sighed looking back at the twins riding behind. 

“I wonder how the boys are taking it.” The larger man admitted with a glint of sorrow in his good eye. Cody and Rex traded glances before he swallowed the lump in his throat. “Long live the king huh?”

  


“Long live the king.” Both men repeated as the rain started to fall, panging against their armor. The tomb stood tall above them. Each family member of the clans crowded around in solemn silence. All anyone could do now was pray that the halls of manda would accept the last true king. 


	2. Thank you

Hey guys, Thank you so much for the love on this fic. Currently I am ending it here. I just lost motivation with this one. But Don't be to sad. I am writing A new story line similar to thins one. I will be posting the first chapter of it soon. If you are interested, the story will be called _Legend of the Four Kings._ I hope you check it out. Love you all, and thank you so much for the feedback on this fic. 

- _Dark <3_


End file.
